Description (taken from application): The Administrative Core provides oversight, coordination, and integration of Center activities. It also coordinates the meetings of the Internal Steering Committee and the External Advisory Committee. These committees will monitor the Center's progress towards expected scientific and training outcomes and make suggestions for adjustment, as needed. The Administrative Core coordinates training, with the goal to advance cross-disciplinary training in environmental health sciences and children's research. In addition, this core facilitates not only relationships between the Center and collaborators both within and outside of the UW but also works with the Community Outreach and Translation Core (COTC) and Pediatric Health Specialist to do outreach and translation. The Center is administered through the Department of Environmental and Occupational Health Sciences in the School of Public Health. The Center, directed by principal investigator, Dr. Elaine M. Faustman is comprised of two laboratory-based research projects, two field-based research projects, and three facility cores, including the Community Outreach and Translation Core. This three-pronged approach combining work in the laboratory, in the field, and in the community allows the Center research project and facility core investigators to work in a truly collaborative and interdisciplinary manner to reduce the adverse effects of environmental pesticide exposures in children, as demonstrated by our proven track record. The Center is guided by the Administrative Core, and receives invaluable input from both the Internal Steering Committee and External Advisory Committee. Training programs pertinent to the study of children's environmental health at the University of Washington, seven centers and institutes are associated with our Center, as well as 2 schools, 5 departments, the Fred Hutchinson Cancer Research Center, and Seattle Children's Hospital. The Center also includes junior investigators, new scientists since the 2003 Center renewal, and a Faculty Development Investigator. The Internal Steering Committee in comprised of a number of Center investigators and directors.